The Mark Isn't so Bad
by supernaturalgirl1967
Summary: This is post-mark, and pre killing Abaddon. I'm sorry it's short, this is my first ever fanfic, and it's still a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Dean had just gotten back from a pie run, and Sam was out for a drink alone. Cas was waiting for him when he got back. They were doing research on where Abaddon could be, since Crowley was MIA. Cas couldn't take it anymore. The silence was a perfect opportunity to confront Dean.

"This mark is doing something to you Dean, you've been different," Castiel observed. He saw something in Dean that he had never seen in him before.

"I'm fine," Dean replied.

"You can tell me anything, and you know that," Cas pleaded. He just desperately wanted to help heal Dean. Even if it took the rest of his grace, he would heal Dean if he had to.

"Fine. There is something wrong."

"What?!" Cas was dying to find out.

"It's the blade. When I'm around it, I just feel this high, like I need to kill something, this itch…. But there's something else too; it's like the power is getting to me."

"What is this _something else_?" questioned Cas.

"I just want you." Dean took a step towards Cas and put his hand on his cheek.

They both quietly looked down at their feet. Cas couldn't take it anymore either.

He grabbed Dean and their lips met.

The Mark tingled with a sensation of pleasure on Dean's arm.

He finally felt complete for the first time in forever; like he had everything he needed right in front of him.

The feel of each other's bodies was perfect. Cas felt wonderfully unholy. He didn't have his wings anyway and his grace was running out.

Dean started stripping Cas of the trench coat, Cas began unbuttoning Dean's shirt.

He had one hand on Dean's chest, one on the back of this head.

Soon, they ran to Dean's room, never leaving each other's lips.

They crashed on the bed, Cas on top, tangled in each other. Cas lifted his head for Dean to kiss every inch of his neck.

"Maybe this mark isn't so bad," Cas whispered in Dean's ear breathlessly.

They removed each others belts, and soon there was nothing left but each other.

They giggled and rolled over together. Now Dean was on top. He stopped for a second and just said,

"Cas, I love you," and proceeded with kissing Cas endlessly. It was a perfect start to a perfect night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sam woke up before they did. He heard something in Dean's room so he decided to go make sure his brother was okay. He never could have been ready to see what he saw when he walked in. Dean and Cas in the same bed. With Cas cuddling Dean. Sam looked away and shielded his eyes.

"Wha- You guys did not just… This is a dream. No, this is a nightmare," Sam mumbled to himself. He slapped himself in an attempt to wake himself up from this 'nightmare'.

Dean and Cas looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Um, I see this does not please you," Cas said, breaking the never-ending awkward silence.

Sam just walked away in shock to process what was happening.

Cas and Dean lingered together, giving each other soft kisses occasionally throughout the conversation. They decided that they were not going to try to change Sam's opinion. They were not even going to try to find out Sam's opinion. They were just going to explain to him the arrangement.

They found Sam researching and as soon as Dean and Cas walked in together Sam put his head down and averted his eyes, trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Come on Sammy, we need to talk about this," Dean started.

"About what, Dean? The fact that you and Cas are sleeping together and I'm just the third wheel now?" Sam retaliated.

Dean tried to calm him down. "Come on Sammy, you had to have seen it coming. It's like we've been making out with our eyes for a while."

"YOU AND CAS ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" Sam yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MESSED THAT IS?"

"I am indifferent to sexual orientation and you know that. I am moving into Dean's room with him. We both find the memory foam relaxing to our backs." Cas interjected. "I don't need your approval. Dean may, but I don't."


End file.
